Jack in Wonderland
by Robowolfkid
Summary: Like in 'Alice in Wonderland' Jack falls down the rabbit hole. But instead of the Red Queen, Pitch threatens Wonderland. Tooth is the White Queen, Sandy is Cheesier Cat, Manny is the caterpillar. North is the Mad Hatter, theres an OC but she not that big and you can guess who Bunnymund is, right? Oh, I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything here! **

**This is another Bunny x Jack.**

**Like in 'Alice in Wonderland' Jack falls down the rabbit hole. But instead of the Red Queen, Pitch threatens Wonderland. Tooth is the White Queen, Sandy is that weird caterpillar that smokes. North is the Mad Hatter, and you can guess who Bunnymund is, right? **

**Enjoy! ~**

"-and 48 is equal to- Jack? Jack are you listening?" Jack stared out the window, the ground covered in snow. All he wanted to do was to run outside and play.

"Jack?" he's teacher asked again.

"Hum?" He turned around to see her with her hands on her hips.

"Jack, what will it take for you to pay attention?"

The timer went off.

"Well, I guess our lesson is done for today." She closed the book as Jack ran out the door. She watched out the window as Jack played in the snow.

"Honestly, he's almost 17, and he still plays in the snow like a child!" The teacher complained to Jack's father.

"He will learn," He said absent-mindly. "King me." He laughed at his chess game.

"He needs to learn now! He is to be married soon!"

"That, is not of your concern." He said slowly, stroking his chin he moved a pawn.

"Come on, BT!" Jack yelled to his puppy. BT, short for Baby Tooth, yipped and jumped threw the snow, only to be barred. Jack laughed and scooped her up and carried to the edge of the forest.

"I wonder," Jack started. Then a tall and fast shadow ran from a few trees.

Jack caught the sight of it, a 6 foot tall grey-blue, rabbit?

"Hey!" Jack called out, making the figure stop. The hare crouched down on all fours, and turned its head to look at Jack. Hunter green eyes pierced deep blue ones.

"Sorry mate, but I don't got time." He scratched his cheek with his back foot then hopped off.

"Wait up!" Jack set down BT, and chased the talking rabbit.

Jack last saw the rabbit crawl into a tunnel.

'now how could a 6 foot rabbit fit in there?' Jack peaked in, it was black, but he pressed on and army crawled threw, with Baby Tooth on his feet, quite literally.

"Now where did he go?" Jack felt along the walls of the tunnels, and didn't reach out in time to feel the drop.

"Whha!" Jack fell down the rabbit hole.

Baby Tooth jump after him and landed in his arms.

**Cliffhanger! No Bunnymund is not the white hare. **

**Reviews please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything here!**

**Enjoy~**

"Ow." Jack groaned rubbing the back of his head. Baby Tooth was on his stomach. He looked around and found he was in some forest, not the one he knew. Getting up he walked around with BT close. A rocking horse fly came to his face then flew away fast.

"BT, I don't think were in Kansas's anymore." Jack said, spinning around taking a look upward.

"No it's has to be a dream." He convinced himself and pinched himself in the arm.

"Ow, no ok, that didn't work. Where are we?" Jack looked out to land and saw the rabbit.

"Hey wait!" he called out and chased after the huge bunny, again.

The rabbit turned around and sighed, "I'm sorry mate, but I already said I don't have the time."

"Can you at lest tell me where I am? And who you are?"

"You are in Wonderland, mate. I'm Easter Bunnymund in your world, and the March Hare in Wonderland."

"Ok um what can I call you?"

"Bunnymund…. Look mate I know your new here so I'll drop you off at North, or mad hatter, come on hop on." Bunnymund bent down as Jack picked up BT and climbed onto the over grown hare.

"You got a name Mate?" the March hare asked as he raced threw the meadows, almost making Jack sick from the speed.

"Jack Frost." He managed to gasp.

"All right Jack Frost, he's North's place."

"W-whos North?" Jack clenched Bunny's fur tighter as the hare came to an abrupt stop.

Jack stumbled off of Bunny's back with Baby Tooth licking his hand.

"Come' on ya gumbe, stand up." Bunny hide his smiled and helped the boy on wobbly feet. Holding the boy with one arm he knocked on North's door.

"Da!?" He heard from inside.

"Com on North, open up!" Bunny pounded on the door.

"Vhat is it Bunny?" the mad hatter opened the door.

"Look I gotta go and this kid fallowed me, could ya look after him till I get back?"

"Yes yes fine, who is he?"

"Jack Frost, he might me the one." Bunny whispered the last part.

North took the boy as Bunny hopped off.

"Wh-who are you?" Jack asked.

"I am known by a lot of name. I'm the mad hatter, North and your world knows me as Santa Clause."

"Santa? Wow," Jack gasped.

"This is our world, where we retreat so on kids can find us, but you Jack Frost, have seem to stumbled on a rabbit hole."

"So Bunnymund he's the Easter bunny?"

"Yes,"

"Who else is here? The tooth fairy? Sandman?"

"Da! Da! I should call them here so you can meet them!" the big jolly man got excited.

After a few hours North got off the 'phone' with the others. And Jack fell asleep while eating cookie dough.

They all agreed to visit tomorrow, since Bunny was still out and couldn't be contacted right now. He'd probably be back to see Jack anyway.

They all just prayed that Pitch the red and black king didn't find out.

**Cliff hanger! Hahaha sorry it's short, but the next one will be longer I promise! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything here!**

**This is where I introduce my OC, she's not that important though. **

**Enjoy~**

Squirming a bit Jack finally stirred, voices coming from a different room. Slowly he looked around, a big bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough was by his side. He laid on a big red leather couch. Looking around he saw Christmas decorations, tiny trees, toys, and a lot of hats and tea kettles. He breathed out slowly. 'Please let this be a dream.' He thought. Sitting up he shook his head. That didn't work. He quietly slapped both his cheeks. No good. Finally he pinched his arm hard almost making him cry.

Ok that finally convinced him that this was in fact real.

Slowly he fallowed the voices. There was only two, a man and a girl.

"How do we even know that that kid is who we need? Did Manny even see him?" the girl growled. There was a pause.

Then the Russian man spoke, "Sandy makes a good point, how else would have the boy seen and fallowed Bunny?"

"I know but I don't to do anything until everyone knows." She sighed.

"I agree but Tooth is hard to reach, especially with Pitch sending spies around the clock."

"My warriors can take them."

"That is true but were not looking for war yet."

The girl sigh knowingly. Everyone was quite until the girl spoke again. "Baby Tooth says he's awake, and is just out of the doorway."

The man appeared from the door and smiled at Jack.

"Jack! Is good you're awake now yes? Come come, here is friends." Jack followed the jolly man.

At the table there was a golden short and plumb man. He smiled and waved at Jack. Baby Tooth came and bumped into Jack. At the far end of the table there was girl, looking to be a little younger than Jack.

She was dark gold eyes, curly brown hair, freckles lightly brushed a crossed her cheeks and nose. She had a little fang poking out from the corner of her mouth. She wore a dark green t-shirt. Black jeans that where tucked into hiking boots. She had a short sword on her back, armor on her shoulders, wrist guards and fingerless black gloves.

"Jack this Sandman Cheesier, or Sandy, the guardian of dreams." Santa said.

Sandy made some pictures of Jack asleep with happy dreams.

"Oh, yeah thank you Sandy."

"And that is Conall, or Connie."

"What she guardian of?"

"Well um Conall, how would you explain you're self?"

"Well while the guardians make sure that the children are happy, I make sure their safe. I'm the protector." She said proudly.

"Of course I don't do it on my own."

"Then how do you?" Jack asked.

"Threw the dogs and wolves." She smiled at Baby Tooth, who licked Jack's hand.

"But I though wolves well killed people?"

Conall sigh and crossed her arms. "Have your heard a wolf howl at the moon?" she asked slowly.

"But that a myth, right?"

"No it's true. They report to Manny, the dogs they will sometimes runaway then come back, they report to me."

"Oh." Jack said.

"North, when is Bunnymund getting here? We need to clarify Jack." Conall suddenly asked.

"He said he'd be back by today. Have patience Connie." North started playing with a toy train.

"I hate waiting." Conall growled and sat down.

**:::::**

Hours later, almost dark, Bunny came barging into North's house. He was socking wet and out of breath.

"Bunny, what happened?" North said.

"I-I ran into some of, Pitch's mi-minions'. Nasty lil' buggers." He panted.

"You alright Bunny?" Conall padded the hare's back.

"Ye-yeah, cane I have some water?" North got the water as Conall helped Bunny to the couch. After a few more glasses of water and explaining what he was doing Bunny fell asleep, courtesy of Sandy.

"So he was trying to find Manny." North mumbled.

"Wait, I thought Manny was 'the man on the moon'?" Jack asked.

"Close kid, close. Manny is the lunar butterfly. He travels a lot and uses the moon the keep in touch with us. But since were having trouble with pitch he came back, be he's hard to track." Conall explained.

"So why don't you use your dogs?" Jack suggested.

"We tried that," North shock his head, "see Manny has to want to be found."

"What?" Jack thought it over. 'Wouldn't he want to be found? They really need him right now.'

In one quick motion Conall had her sword out, Jack's hands twisted behind him with one hand, and the other pressed her sword to his throat.

"Conall! What'er you doing!?" Bunnymund shot up and had his boomerangs out and ready.

Walking back slowly she kicked the door open and walked outside.

**MUhahahaha! Another cliffhanger, I regret nothing!**

**Reviews make my day =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything, but my OC, Conall.**

**So everyone knows, Conall is my OC, Tooth is the White Queen. North is the mad hatter, Manny is the butterfly/caterpillar, Sandy is Cheshire cat. Jack is Alice and Bunny is the March hare. **

**And yes, Jack still has his brown hair and doesn't have powers…yet. **

**Enjoy~**

Conall kicked the door open and walked slowly outside. Mad hatter made a motion to calm down then said, "Go slowly, and don't attack, Conall must have a reason for this."

They all walked out slowly, Bunny lowered his boomerangs. Outside Jack started to freak out.

"Conall, I know we just meet, but what did I do!?"

Conall stayed silent, her eyes hard and stared strait ahead.

Santa, the March hare, and Cheshire all stood slowly, and talked to Conall. Asking her why she was doing this and to let Jack go. Bunny, a few times, told Jack that everything will be find and he wont get hurt, The mad hatter took note to that and to Jack's response. Which was a simple whine or quite 'ok', the only thing they got out of him.

After this stand off a glowing lunar butterfly glided up then pale golden mist slammed down in the middle with great weight.

In the mist, stood a tall pale man, paler than Jack but he, shined? No, glowed. He wore a long white robe, a gold rope tied around his waist, and beautiful gold borders on the bottom and long sleeves that went pasted his hands and fingers. Deep blue glowing eyes like the blue moon and hair like the harvest moon.

He slipped his hands into the other hands sleeves, and slowly turned to Conall. She held her position. Slowly he said, "Conall, what is the meaning of this?"

After a few minuets Conall grinned then flipped her sword with skill and sheded it back to its case. And let Jack go, he almost fell until Bunny caught him, "Sorry about that Jack." She said sincerely and rubbed his back.

"I wanted to speed things up, like I said I hate waiting."

"So why did ya go 'nd attack Jack?" Bunny protested.

"Well, Manny is busy a lot of the time and the only time he rushes for something is when a child is in danger, so I figured, Jack in danger equals Manny showing up."

"That is a very, interesting observance Conall. But I am disappointed in you. You must learn patience and for you to go out of the way to harm a child?" Manny stopped there.

"I do understand your rush for things Conall, but even if we did so happened to think of a plan, how would we acknowledged the white Queen?"

"Da, Pitch knows all of us. Sandy can't get past him and Manny is working most of time."

"Even our warriors can't take on Pitch." Bunny said, helping Jack up, who was really confused in this conversation.

Manny slowly turned to Jack. Walking to him he took one hand out and slowly grabbed Jack's chin. He turned his head gently but forceful.

"You are the one." He said finally.

"What?"

Not responding Manny seemed to glow brighter and Jack changed before their eyes.

Pure white hair like snow, deep blue eyes and a frost design on his cloths.

"You are now Jack Frost, the spirit of winter and guardian of fun."

"Wha- wait what? Spirit of winter? Guardian of fun? What dose that mean?"

"Every guardian has a center Jack." Bunny said.

"What?" Jack looked around everyone. "Well what's your center? What dose that mean?" he asked them all, but looked to the March hare.

"A center, Jack, is what makes you a guardian." North smiled. "I may be big, fierce and warrior, but I am full of wonder!"

Jack looked to Connie, "Believe me when I say this, I never hurt a friend. I'll protect them with all my strength." She smiled too, with her arms crossed.

Sandy showed a bunch of pictures of kids asleep with wonderful dreams. Jack finally looked to Bunny. "Have hope, mate." Bunny smiled as well.

**I know I keep leaving cliffhangers….but it makes it more interesting right?**

**Reviews please! They make me happy! **


End file.
